Mixing and Meddling with Magic
by Lady Rainbows
Summary: Wicked Harry Potter crossover. Shiz has come to Hogwarts for a reason...Elphie, Glinda, Fiyero and Boq are going to have to work pretty close with the HPstars if goodness will prevail. Not to mention some fun along the way. RR! Summary is a bit hazy..
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a Wicked, Harry Potter fic, so please enjoy and __PLEASE R and R :D Sensible criticism is always most welcome. _

_The Harry Potter characters are set to be in their 7__th__ year. Wicked is set as though Elphie and Glinda came back from their trip to Oz as planned and had resumed their normal lives. _

**Chapter One**

If you were to take some time out of your busy schedule and go out into space, you would notice a great many things. Firstly that it is really a very large place and terribly signposted, secondly that it is very very dark and certainly a BYO torch kinda gig and thirdly that you need to be wearing lots of special suites to stop you from imploding. Hopefully though, once these 3 things had been noted, you would begin to notice other phenomena as well. For example, your eyes might catch a glimpse of a rather large, orange, angry looking ball of gas, sitting menacingly in the middle of a circle of smaller looking tennis balls, all whizzing about in their own orbital patterns. This is what we Earth people like to call, the sun. It gives us light, life and soaring temperatures in summer. It's the centre of our solar system, which we share with 8 other planets, all rolling around like bowling balls on steroids.

Now, count 3 planets out from that big angry ball of fire, and you have my personal favourite- planet Earth, which is where our story is going to be based today. Really, Earth is quite a small planet, but for the people who live there, a quick 7hr flight can take them worlds apart. . . . . .

Up in the peaceful Scottish hills, Hogwarts castle was being prepared by a team of house elves for the coming academic year. Store rooms were being restocked, common rooms established, wood supplies filled and there was a wonderful smell of food wafting from the kitchens. The floors were gleaming, the paintings dusted and the dorm rooms ready for the raucous racket of adolescent witches and wizards. Yes, the castle had been silent for long enough and it was time for normal life to resume. The staff were back, mostly cheerful to have returned for another year. Even Mr Filch was enjoying his pre-term thinking time, where he liked to create a list of new fangled punishments for innocent first year students and rebellious students. Professor Flitwick was in his charms room, stacking up a brand new pile of books to stand on for the coming year and Professor Dumbledore was conducting a very scientific experiment involving chocolate, strawberry and plain milk, a large whisk and one grim looking Severus Snape.

Down in the heart of the grounds near his hut, Hagrid was preparing a special area for some special guest animals which would be visiting the school that year and whistling along to his new favourite tune, _Pop! Goes my heart_. He pranced around, setting up feeding areas singing "I wasn't going to fall in love again but then POP goes my heart", bumping the gate shut in one swift and swanky dance move.

Across the grounds in Greenhouse 4, Professor Sprout was busy with her plants, reorganising them to make way for a few new species that she would be acquiring from the school's guests in the coming year.

Even the creatures of the Black Lake were excited. Hogwarts was buzzing, ready for the coming year and even those yet to find out what was to happen, knew that something was brewing, and that whatever it was, was going to be big.

Across a good many oceans, the students of Shiz University were packing their things. 300 of Oz's finest young minds were off to Scotland of all places, for year's work in a new environment with a whole new range of challenges. All that they had been told by leader Madame Morrible, was that they should feel honoured, trusted and slightly afraid of what was to come. None of those 300 students had any idea why they were going on this program; let alone what it would be like once they got there. Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda and Boq were packing up their familiar rooms, ready for the flight the next day.

"Excuse me… Miss Glinda? I mean GA-linda.. oh wait no, Glinda? Miss Glinda? Where would you like me to put this one?" Boq the munchkin asked eagerly, eyes wide. He loved Glinda hands down, and would do anything in the world to please her- in this case, carrying her suitcases out to the luggage cart.

"Oh Bic! You silly, that's my make up case, I'll be needing that with me at ALL timesies. Thank you though, and don't worry, there are PLENTY more suitcases for you to look after" Glinda was a lovely looking young women with gently curled blonde hair and a perky air that radiated off her for at least 100m in each direction. She was from a fairly wealthy background and like luxury, shopping, shoes, sports cars and scandalacious relationships. "And I did say, Biccy, that you don't have to call me MISS, silly! After all, you are my extra special friend" She gave him a dazzling smile and wink before bending down to check her heel for any malfunction- one has to do this when one wears 5 inch stilettos on a daily basis.

"Oh yes. Thank you Mi.. Glinda. But uhhh.. If you don't mind me saying so... my, my, my name. It's actually BOQ"

"Oh but Biccy wiccky, wouldn't you agree that Bic is so much betterer?" Galinda snapped up and stared him straight in the eye. Instantly he melted like butter…

"Ob yes, I suppose so." And with that, he blushed red and went off to find another suitcase.

From the other side of the room, Elphaba, the green girl of the college, and Fiyero, the prince with a scandalacious reputation smiled at each other. It had been three years since they started living together as flatmates, and Glinda was yet to be converted to calling Boq by his correct name. Some things would just never change. After a rather turbulent start to their university careers, involving meddlesome relationships, changing tastes and opinions as well as generally bickering, things had settled down well, with Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship being allowed to blossom in peace, while Glinda finally accepted it simply wasn't meant to be and had taken an interest in a new boy at the school. Deep down she knew she was destined to end up with Boq, but a little part of her just wasn't quite ready for that yet.

That night, the four friends went to the main dining hall, decorated lavishly for their going away party. It was odd for the school to be having a going away party on the very first day of the year, but with 300 of their own leaving for "Hogswartsy" as they liked to call it, a special occasion was called for. The dinner was marvellous, as was the frivolity that followed down at the Oz Dust Ballroom where the dancing and good times lasted well on till the next morning. If there was one thing that the students of Shiz knew how to do, it was how to party hard and this was no exception. After all, they WERE going to a secondary school, full of spotty adolescents- who know how long it would be till they could mix with their own kind again?

The ballroom was decorated with fabulous silver ornaments which allowed for a breathtaking light show, making the best possible use of the mirrored ceiling and Western wall. As the last song played, Elphie thought of how hard her first year had been, in particular her first visit to this very ballroom. But then she smiled, knowing how much things had changed since then. She knew that it was cool to be green- she just hoped it wouldn't take too long for those warty hogs to find out. She kept that same thought as she crawled into bed that night, smiling, happy and for once in her life- speechless.

Many people (myself included), believe that daggyness is one of the most critical parts of adolescence. There really is nothing as fun as sitting around in daggy clothing, with your daggy friend, eating daggy junk food while watching daggy TV such as _Saved by the Bell._ Funnily enough, this was exactly the scene in the Weasley's living room the night before the Hogwarts express was due to leave. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were squished up on the couch, sharing a bowl of salt and vinegar chips, while across the room Ginny, Fred, George and Mr Weasley had a chair each and were taking control of the left over pizza. Yes, we do realise Mr Weasley is not _technically_ an adolescent, but sometimes, one does wonder. There was a comfortable feel in the room and everyone was getting ready to go up and have an early night, ready for the back to school rush the next day.

"Stop polishing the stupid badge you daft girl", Ron said, snapping everyone out of their own thoughts and giving Hermione a punch on the arm. "You'll wear it away completely and then no one will know you're head girl at all- you are so magnificently unsmart at times" Ron took the last chip, smiling smugly and taking a sip of Fanta at the same time.

"Good point Ron" said Hermione gravely. "Here, let me just put it somewhere safe…" she reached over and jabbed the sharp pin into his knee.

"OW! You are SUCH a girl Hermione!" said Ron, tears coming to his eyes.

Everyone else in the room just laughed. It had become common knowledge over the past few days that Ron was enjoying his mock jealousy of Hermione over her getting head girl, and it was about time he was taught a lesson.

"Good onya Hermione" Fred and George said together. "It's about time that poncy boy knew how much pain members of the female sex can inflict"

Ginny and Hermione bother rolled their eyes and Mr Weasley stood up, not wanting to start a battle of the sexes on his watch.

"Right, you young people. I want you all in bed together in 10 minutes" he paused, trying to be heard over the laughter of everyone else- he realised his mistake. "SEPARATE beds", he added, rolling his eyes.

The troops marched upstairs and did their usual drill of toothpaste throwing, water splashing and pillow fighting, until finally, 1 hour later they were all tucked up in their beds, trunks packed ready to take the train back to school the next day.

For Harry, Hermione and Ron it was to be their final year. For Fred and George, it was going to be their 2nd final year, having to repeat after the mess made when Dolores Umbridge had taken over. Harry was looking forward to getting back to school and having Fred and George in his year level.

"A nice, quiet and normal ending… how hard can it be?" he thought to himself. "After all, now that Voldemort is under control…" he shuddered and continued, "it's not like we are going to be invaded by lions, tigers and bears, is it?"

With that rather lame and dull thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep, smiling peacefully.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE---- HOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

_So here be the end of chapter one. :D Hope you guys found it OK!!!!_

_I've already started chapter 2, so if you __**review**__ and people do actually like it, that shall be up very very very soon! _

_Also, I'm posting this in the Wicked section first… do you think that it's the best thing to do? Hmmmmmmmmm. Decisions decisions! _

_Well have a lovely evening and fare thee well :D _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Twosies **

The Wesley party (now inclusive of one Potter and one Granger), was standing at platform 9 ¾, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Had it been any other year, they would all already be comfortably settled in the train, settling into their chocolate frogs and sweet treats, but unlike other years, Mr Argus Filch had been put in charge of transporting Hogwarts students from London, to the school. As a result of this, there were now 'security precautions' being taken- not dissimilar to those applying to air travel. All the students were forced to remove any metal items from their person, as well as their shoes (much to the displeasure of people who valued clean smelling air). It was taking ages and it looked as though the 'AM' printed on their tickets really should have been changed to 'PM'.

Mr Wesley had already left, apologising quickly and mumbling something about a fascinating program on cleaning products on the 'muggle channel' on TV. So that left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, standing on the platform, waiting to be 'cleared' for boarding.

"I hear through the grapevine that something pretty major is going to happen this year" George said, fumbling with his wallet.

"Huh?" Asked Harry, wondering what George was talking about and why everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry mate, it's just that usually when people say 'something big', they mean you" Ron smiled at Harry, giving him a slightly-too-hard pat on the back.

"What sort of thing?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno yet, " said George. "But according to Percy there have been reports of funny happenings at Hogwarts and in some weird other countries. "

"What do you mean.. weird countries?" Asked Ron, who loved anything remotely weird.

"Well, apparently all the people there are short and green and fat, and there are some rumours that they are going to be coming to Hogwarts. Some place called Oz-zone or whatever" said George, pushing the trolleys further up the queue.

"Hahaha, sounds like we are going to be invaded by aliens" said Harry, smiling from ear to ear. The things you could hear through the grapevine…

"That may be, but apparently they are some pretty darn powerful aliens and they are coming to Hogwarts on some huge secret mission thingo" said George.

"A mission? Harry, I am ordering now, you are NOT allowed to go on this weird mission 'thingo'" Hermione stated adamantly- she had taken quite a shine to Harry over the summer.

Everyone laughed- instructing Harry to stay away from danger was like telling Snape to bleach his hair and start in the next Bring it On movie.

Slowly but surely, the line started to move forward and eventually the whole group was through security and onto the train. Ginny broke away and went off with her friends, while Fred and George went to find their pet-now-second-years to test some new joke products on. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched for a compartment that was empty. The closest they could find was one with a thin, striking looking girl asleep in the corner, so they took that.

Throwing hand luggage onto the racks and flopping down onto the seats, the three friends chatted away, waiting for the train to start moving. As it pulled out of the station, they waved out the window at no one in particular, simply savouring the memory of their last ever departure for Hogwarts. The girl in the corner slept on.

"What year do you think she's in?" Ron asked Harry, his eyes goggling having examined the stranger with some interest.

"I don't know, she looks too old for school." Harry replied. "Maybe she's a teacher"

"Ohhh man! I've been looking at a teacher" Ron blushed and looked at the chair. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

"You'd never do anything like that, would you Harry?"

Harry, feeling rather uncomfortable, made some pathetic excuse and went out into the main corridor of the train. He walked the length twice, not really wanting to go back to Ron and Hermione, not to mention "unknown girl". He had a sinking feeling already, that his last year was not going to be as quiet as he had first hoped. He went out onto the mini-balcony on the last carriage and looked out at the tracks speeding away from him.

The air was sharp and fresh, reviving his spirits and refreshing his mind. It was nice to be alone for once in a while and have a bit of peace and quiet. Albeit on the back of a speeding train. All of a sudden, he felt a presence behind him and spun around quickly.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you here. I was looking for somewhere vacant." He heard the voice but couldn't see who had spoken, so he walked back into the carriage. All of a sudden, coming out of the sunlight, he saw the pretty girl from the compartment standing in front of him. She had long hair, paper white skin and was wearing a lot of black. Her shoes were silver and sparkled like stars.

"It's a bit crowded isn't it?" she spoke again.

Harry was a little star struck but managed to say, "Yes. I'm.. Potter.. Harry… thing… How do you do?"

The mysterious girl giggled and smiled. "I do very well thank you. Do you often speak old world English?"

"It's not exactly my favourite past time" Harry replied. "What's your name?"

The girl pondered Harry's face for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer. Evidently she decided in the end that he was to be trusted.

"Nessarose Thropp."

Harry looked blank, 'good', she thought to herself, 'at least he has no idea who I am'

"I'm a new student. Seventh year."

Suddenly the life flickered back into Harry's face

"Ah, I see. Well awesome- nice to have you. Would you like to come back to the compartment and meet Ron and Hermione? They were the other two people in there when you were sleeping. You must be tired" Harry started babbling, as he tended to do when he was nervous.

Nessarose smiled, he reminded her of Boq. Except perhaps in a slightly more handsome body. Yes, this, Harry Potter person, would do most nicely.

"Sure! I had to get out before- do they always bicker so much?"

Harry laughed- "it's their way of showing that they are both crazy about each other. Much and all as they hate to admit it. Anyway, follow me. Don't want you getting lost!"

He turned and walked back down the corridor, followed by Nessa thinking "Yes… because I can so easily get lost on a straight train with one corridor?"

Still, she didn't want to be rude and therefore held her tongue. Figuratively speaking.

When they entered the compartment, Ron and Hermione were holding hands, silently bopping away to their iPods. Instantly they jumped apart and Harry gave Nessarose a knowing look as if to say, see, I am smart… and no, Hermione is NOT with me!

"Uhh, yes. Guys, this is Nessarose, a new seventh year student" Harry said, sitting down next to Ron.

"Hey" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Sorry about before, hope we didn't wake you up- you looked exhausted. Had a long journey to London?" Hermione asked politely.

Nessarose paused. Should she tell them the full story or wait until the others arrived? She decided to be vague and smile a lot which in her experience could get you through anything.

"Yes, a rather long journey. But a few good songs and a laptop make everything more bearable" she smiled.

"Oh yeah! Dad said I could get a laptop last year, because mine was SO bad, like I couldn't do anything on it…. "Hermione started talking and everything just went on from there.

Nice, normal, pleasant teenage chatter. Little did the 3 old time Hogswarters know just how special the girl sitting with them was.

After changing into robes, messing about with luggage and transport, the four arrived safely in the great hall of Hogwarts. Students were settling, finding their seats and the new students were lining up ready for sorting. The ceiling was perfect, a lovely clear starry night, and there was not a pair of male eyes that was able to avoid seeing the beautiful Nessarose, standing alongside the short and spotty first years.

First of all, the school stood and sung the rather ridiculous school song and then the sorting began. Nothing very interesting happened, except that rather being sorted, Nessarose simply stayed on the stage, as if waiting for something . Professor Dumbledore was just standing up to make a speech, when all of a sudden the great hall started to fill with bubbles.

Nessarose smiled, while the other students just seemed rather confused. It was like a soapy mix. There were hundreds and hundreds of bubbles floating in now and it felt like one big, giant bubble bath.

One by one though, the bubbles started popping and out popped PEOPLE! All the house tables were shocked and rather silent, until Dumbledore rose to the podium and said-

"and THAT, is how we should all travel. Bubbley bubbles- welcome to Hogwarts. Students- I have an announcement to make…."

**WOW- End of chapter twosies! **

_Wow! One day in and two chapters are done! Now they are all at Hogwarts, things should start happening pretty quickly. Thank you for the review/ messages Ihave so far:D _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE_

_Tell me what you think, what you want or really anything! Next chapter we shall find out WHY the Ozzians are there at all, and hopefully have some rather scrumptious food description. _

_Well, it is MIDNIGHT, so goodnight! _

_:D _


End file.
